Stopping
by Simply Sarah
Summary: A short interpretation of Barney's thoughts at the end of and slightly beyond Sandcastles in the Sand-spoilers through then. "But...this was Robin. That changed everything." One-shot.


**A/N:** There are so many other things I should have done with my time, but after _Sandcastles in the Sand_ and since I've been waiting for Barney and Robin since season one, I just couldn't resist a very quick ficlet to celebrate the first (hopefully of many) occurrence of a true Bobin/Rarney moment.

* * *

**Stopping**

* * *

He was kissing Robin Scherbatsky. He, Barney Stinson was being kissed and returning a kiss with Robin. The situation was mind boggling to him.

She said no. She said no sixteen times in fact when someone did think they were together. And as he had explained to Ted, no one can turn a "no" into a "yes", it just didn't happen. Okay, well with Ted and Stella it did, but only because Stella's "no" wasn't about him, but about all men based on her personal life. But Robin's "no's" were about him and the way she was tugging at his tie as she aggressively deepened the kiss didn't seem to be a "no" at all.

That was why this was probably wrong he realized. Three years and many opportunities and he and Robin had never even come close to being anything. And normally, he didn't really care how the woman he was with really felt as long as she was willing to go for it in the moment nothing else mattered. But…this was Robin. That changed everything.

He wasn't lying when he said she was the most awesome person he had ever met. He was glad he immediately caught himself and corrected his statement to be as egotistical as expected, but he meant it. She was awesome and he knew it from the instant he said, "Have you met my friend Ted?" and officially gave her away to his best friend. And as time wore on he found that her awesomeness extended far beyond what he had originally noticed.

She was not only the epitome of awesome to him, but also a friend who he cared about and that was why he was now having an internal debate.

He knew two things could happen. First, he could stop them and let her really think about this because he doubted she had; especially clearly given the strong taste of scotch that lingered in her mouth. If he stopped them though, he knew this would never happen again. They would never get back to this place. Because, he was Barney and she was Robin and it seemed impossible, improbable, that they were here now so the chances of a repeat under rational circumstances was non-existent.

There was a second possibility though. He could just keep doing what he was doing; cupping her face in his hands, running his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer, and kissing her like his life depended on it. It was a pleasant choice so far, but the outcome could be horrible, for her especially. If he let her continue he knew that not only would nothing ever be the same between them again-though that wasn't likely from the moment whichever of them made the first move- but she would also pretty likely regret it. She was vulnerable, she had been drinking, and therefore he highly doubted that this was something she'd be happy about once the alcohol wore off and her confidence and protective walls returned. Going through with this could result in her being more hurt than she already was.

It was as Barney was internally debating whether he should do the selfish thing or the right thing that his decision was provoked by Robin.

"You're thinking," Robin murmured against his lips. She continued, ordering, "Stop it." She was quickly undoing the tie she had been tugging at earlier and smoothly unfastening the buttons of his white shirt as she managed to kiss him and tell him that she didn't want him to be thinking about what was happening and just go with it.

So, Barney did exactly what she said and stopped thinking because she was too tempting and he was too weak.

They would find out tomorrow who would regret this more. Or, if a miracle occurred, maybe neither of them would and it would even be legen…wait for it…dary.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of it if you feel so compelled.


End file.
